


Could Have Beens

by youthwillnotendure



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, I'm sorry for putting the characters through this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: Set at the end of GotG 2 as Kraglin looks out at Yondu. This fic is his thoughts, reflecting on their life so far.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Kudos: 18





	Could Have Beens

If there was one thing in the world Kraglin could have sworn would never happen it would have been this, standing alone, looking out of the ship window at the stars beyond with no captain by his side. There should have been no ‘now’ without the Centaurian, he wasn’t meant to be the one that died first. There shouldn’t have been even the slightest chance that this could possibly happen - Kraglin should have been there protecting him at all costs. 

Instead of doing that he had almost certainly signed the death warrant himself. The mutiny should have been stopped before it ever became a possibility, that was his job on the ship. He’d kept the crew happy for years, making deals and fighting those that wouldn’t take no for an answer, doing everything he could to keep the trust in his captain. Then he went and threw it all away, and for what? For the mutineers to turn around and spit on everything they had accomplished.

Kraglin shouldn’t have been looking out of the window at the lights for Yondu, not when it was his fault that Tullk was shot into space and never got the chance to have any, not when so many of his friends died and weren’t honoured.   
They should have both died years before with so many risky missions, so many kids ‘helped’ to find their father, so many trinkets stolen to be lined up in the Captain’s Cabin on the bedside table. 

There should have been a chance for the two of them to grow old together now that the kid was all grown and off on his own adventures. They would have got Stakar to forgive them both and let them back in before taking off to find some peace and quiet for once. There could have been the chance for More while leaving everything unsaid but understood between the two of them. They were almost there before he ruined it all. 

They got to raise a kid together at least. Some tiny, scrappy brat that grew up into a decent enough Ravager but an even better man than he should have been with the crew around to teach him manners. He did better than they both thought. Did good knowing to keep Kraglin away from Yondu at first, until he’d been made to look less in pain. Less obvious reminders of seeing Tullk and the other crew suffer the same fate. Kid held him up when he slumped over in the doorway trying to get away from the room as quick as possible on shaky legs, vision clouding over with black. 

Wherever Yondu was now, Kraglin hoped he could see all the ships lighting up the sky for him. He hoped that somehow Yondu could see the salutes and the tears. Hoped he knew everything without Kraglin ever having to say it out loud and break whatever unspoken thing was there between them. Throat sore from cheering, he finally turned away from the window, forcing himself to not think about what should have or could have happened anymore. From now on, it was all about what he would be doing, starting with learning how to fly that arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no write?   
> This is the second of the pieces I've been working on lately - my other one is a Richie Tozier centric fic! The idea for this fic came to me while I was listening to Johnny Cash's cover of Hurt and Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. I started to think about different things that happened in my life and then transferred some of that onto poor Kraglin there.   
> I haven't really written in a while and this is a short piece which I would love feedback on if you've got a minute free to leave a comment.


End file.
